


Visiting the Daycare From Hell

by animalwild084



Series: One-shots of the Karasuno Kids [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Karasuno, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalwild084/pseuds/animalwild084
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeda needs to buy meat buns, or he's going to have 11 kids rioting in his apartment. But leaving 11 kids to buy said meat buns is not a good idea. Nor is it a good idea to take 11 kids with him to the store-he's learned his lesson from last time.<br/>Maybe he can convince his neighbour to watch the kids for a few minutes...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In which Takeda needs help, Ukai can't say no and gets a little more than what he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting the Daycare From Hell

Ittetsu Takeda is a Saint. Or an angel. That's the only explanation as to why he 1) voluntarily turned his apartment into a daycare 2) is able to make a living off of said daycare and still keep his sanity 3) is able to CONTROL the kids at the daycare enough that the neighbours or the landlord don't complain.

One of those tasks alone was enough to make Ukai crawl under a rock and never see the light of day again.

 

The ease with which his neighbour was able to control 11, occasionally 13, kids must be what lured Ukai into thinking that looking after 11 for half an hour would be fine. Not to mention the fact that when Takeda knocked on his door, asking for Ukai;s help, Ukai thought Takeda was going to get whiplash from all the bowing. Now Ukai's just stuck in a nightmare that he can't wake up from. Being a volleyball coach at a middle school, you think Ukai would've had some experience controlling energetic kids. But Takeda's daycare is something else.

 

As he looks around the (trashed) living room, taking stock of the insane little monsters with too much energy disguised as children, Ukai groans aloud and massages his temples.

 

Two boys are currently screaming at the top of their lungs, running around the house with various pillows in their hands. The orange-haired shrimp just a blur, but somehow the taller black-haired one is able to keep up. Those two had seemed innocent enough when Takeda had quickly introduced Ukai to the kids (and vice versa). But based on the... interesting insults those two have, that is FAR from the truth.

 

The introductions had been quick, as Ukai looking after the monsters for Takeda had been last minute. Not being all that great with names to begin with, the names of 11 kids who couldn't stand still was hard to remember and they all just merged into one giant entity. Ukai took to calling them 'demons' or 'monsters' in his head along with various physical descriptors.

 

One such demon, the other shorty with the wild hair, was on Ukai's 'trouble list' from the start. He was bouncing all over the room when Takeda was explaining why Ukai was looking after them and who he was. And the shorties hair looked like he either got into his parents styling gel and dye, or he never heard of a brush in his life. Ukai was right to peg that one as a trouble maker, as he was currently climbing the curtains. Ukai had already shooed him away from climbing the door frames. And the

hat stand. And the doors.

 

The only reason why Ukai wasn't prying demon wild-hair off the curtains, was because the only two girls in the daycare seemed to think that Ukai's feet were a good place to sit. He looks down at them. "Would you girls get off my feet?"

The girl with the dark-hair and glasses seems okay with the idea of giving Ukai's feet back to him, but the younger blonde one has a death grip and violently shakes her head no. Once blondie did that, black-haired girl sat back on Ukai's feet.

 

"....Thanks so much." Ukai says, as blondie giggles.

 

Ukai looks back over at wild-hair and notices that he's got buddies now. One kid with a monk haircut is cheering him on...and he doesn't have a shirt. Excellent. Ukai makes a mental note to find that later and looks at wild-hair's other companion, a bigger kid with longer hair that someone pulled back in a bun. He had blushed when Takeda introduced him. The kid with the bun looks scared for the wild-haired boy, and from what Ukai can hear over the screaming, is trying to talk the wild-haired one down from the curtains. Ukai applauds his efforts and prays for his success.

Another scan of the room shows a freckled boy and his blonde-haired friend playing quietly in a corner with the toy dinosaurs Takeda must own. Well, the freckled one was playing with the dinosaurs, the blonde boy was mostly watching the orange and black haired blurs run around, making sure they didn't knock over and possibly hurt, maim or kill the dinos.

 

Ukai was happy that some kids were playing quietly, even though the blonde boy had eyed him suspiciously earlier.

 

Ukai looked at his watch. 10 minutes. He had been in Takeda's apartment, watching 11 kids for 10 minutes.

 

Hold on....11 kids? 1,2...3,4...5,6,7...8,9......10,11! The last two demons were behind the couch Ukai was sitting on. One of them was one of the older kids with silver-hair, and the other one was also older, but he had black spiky-hair. They were examining something and talking in a whisper, which immediately set Ukai on edge.

 

"What do you guys got there?" he asked.

"Nothing." They responded, hiding the toy behind their backs.

 

They had seemed like good kids when Takeda had introduced them, for they were the only ones who stood still and listened to what Takeda had to say. But maybe Ukai's first impression of them was wrong? "Oh come on. You don't want me to tell Takeda-sensei that you guys wouldn't listen would you?" It was a weak argument, he knew, but the kids still showed Ukai what they were so engrossed in. He couldn't believe it. It was his lighter.

 

"Where'd you boys get that?!" he shouted.

"We found it." silver-haired replied, "on the floor." spike-haired continued.

Ukai took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me you had found it?"

"We were trying to keep it away from Nishinoya."

"Nishinoya?"

The boys pointed at the wild-haired demon on the curtains.

"....That's a good idea, but I would like yo-" Ukai then spotted (and smelt) the burnt dinkies around the boys feet. "Just give it to me." he said, sticking out his hand. They reluctantly handed over their 'toy' and Ukai decided he'd had enough.

 

He stood up, gently pried off the girls form his feet, and shouted, "ALRIGHT. KIDS!" thankfully the noise stopped and Ukai had the attention of all the monsters.

"LINE UP!" They eventually lined up. Wild-ha- _Nishinoya_ had to climb down from the curtains and Freckles had to drag Blonde Boy, but Ukai eventually had a line of 11 kids standing in front of him. He eyed them silently until he pointed at monk-haired, "Where's your shirt?"

Monk-haired just shrugged his shoulders.

 

Ukai sighed and took a deep breath. "Okay. Each of you are going to say your names, ONE AT A TIME and then we are going to do something that everyone enjoys, that does not involve trashing Takeda's apartment, injury or death."

 

Ukai must've scared the kids, because they went down the line and Ukai learned the orange-haired kid was named Hinata, and his screaming buddy was named Kageyama. Freckles and Blonde Boy were Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Tanaka, Asahi, Suga, Daichi, Kiyoko, Yachi and Nishinoya. Ukai now had names he could shout whenever the demons decided they wanted to spice things up.

 

"Alright. Does anyone have a game they would like to play?" That was apparently the wrong sentence to say, as all the kids started talking at once, while Nishinoya thought it was a good idea to use Tanaka as a springboard so Ukai would look at him and listen to his ideas.

 

"STOP!" he shouts. The kids freeze. "One at a time!"

Hinata's the first one to speak. "VOLLEYBALL!" He shouts, jumping up and down. Nishinoya readily agrees, and most of the other kids nod along as well. Only the blonde boy named Tsukishima didn't seem interested over the suggestion of volleyball.

 

"Well," Ukai said, placing his hands on his hips. "Majority rules. Do you guys normally play volleyball? And where do you play? No WAY are you playing in the house!"

 

While Ukai was saying this, Suga and Daichi were walking to the closet near the front door, and they pulled out a small bag of volleyballs. Seeing this, all the other kids started running to the door. Gathering around Suga and Daichi, and putting on their sneakers.

 

"W-wait! Hold on! Where are you going to play volleyball?" Ukai proclaimed. Suga responded to him.

 

"There's a park down the road."

 

Ukai felt a little anxious letting 11 monsters loose on the public, and without Takeda to watch them, but seeing as the kids were finally starting to quiet down and actually listen to Ukai, he was willing to take the chance. He just hoped Takeda would be able to find them once he got back from shopping. Ukai left a note for Takeda on the door, just in case.

 

Ukai began to help the various monsters with their shoes, picked up the volleyballs and herded everyone out the door, down the stairs (no way was Ukai putting them in the elevator) and onto the sidewalk. Getting everyone to the park...was another adventure altogether. Their group took up the entire sidewalk, and Ukai had trouble keeping Nishinoya, Tanaka and Hinata in his sights. By the time they actually made it to the park, Ukai was feeling worn out. Junior High kids did not have the same energy level as 4 year old's. He would dig an early grave if he had to look after 4 year old's everyday. As stated before, Ittetsu Takeda is a Saint.

 

When they finally made it to the park, Ukai almost got trampled when the kids started grabbing at the bag of volleyballs. He quickly let go of the bag, and the kids broke off into groups.

 

Ukai sat down on a nearby bench and made sure all the kids were within his sights, and that they didn't bother other park visitors. Watching the kids, Ukai could see that they had some potential in the sport. They had lots of energy that didn't seem to be running out any time soon, and their reflexes were all very good.

 

Before he could get further lost in thought, someone else joined Ukai on the bench. “Thank you for looking after the kids for me.” Takeda said with a smile.

 

Ukai huffed. “I wouldn't exactly call them 'kids.' They seemed more like monsters to me.”

 

Takeda turned red. “I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I—I-I thought you-”

“But, they do seem like good monsters. I had fun.” Ukai interrupted.

 

Takeda smiled in response and they both turned to watch the kids as they continued to play.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to anyone who has read this.   
> This is also my first fic so please, any criticism is welcome and let me know how I can make this more enjoyable!
> 
> Also I suck at formatting.


End file.
